


Constellations

by aexthetic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexthetic/pseuds/aexthetic
Summary: Andromeda, better known as Andy, is a simple girl that is constantly bothered by the persistent Draco Malfoy. After being denied multiple times, he finds the perfect opportunity to take what's righftully his with or without her permission.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on my tumblr blog, @bxbyteee! It is there (and maybe here) that I'll post more fics in the near future. I also have a Wattpad for my original works @killingmesoftly__!

“For the millionth time, Malfoy, piss off!” I barked at the persistent boy.

Once again Draco had tangled his finger into my curly amber locks and continuously asked me out. After saying no many times, he’d resorted to following me and once I was helplessly alone, pestered me.

We were the only two in the hall. I had only been to use the restroom when he’d cornered me in the empty area and pushed for any attention he could get from me.

“Oh come on, Andy. You’ve never even bothered to give me a chance.” He almost whined as he continued to twirl my hair.

It was then that I managed to smack his trespassing hand away and shove the boy back. With his surprisingly muscular build, it was almost impossible but I’d managed to move him just enough for me to get off the wall.

“I don’t care. No means no. Got it? I don’t like you that way and I would’ve considered being your friend had you not proven yourself to be a creepy bastard.”

He quickly opened his wry mouth to speak again but the class bell had beat him to it. Had I not been so angry I would’ve leapt with joy.

“Just leave me alone.” I pleaded before setting off to my next class.

*

After the all too short class, I walked out with my boyfriend, Colin at my side. Unlike Malfoy, he’d asked me out at the start of the term and courted me like a normal boy would. He was almost the opposite of Malfoy, actually.

His eyes were the color of roasted almonds that seemed to have cute specks of green scattered about. His skin was a cute tan a few shades lighter than my own light tone. And his smile was so bright it often turned my day better at just the sight of it.

“Walk you to your dorm?” He offered as he walked with me anyways.

“Of course.” I smiled and batted my hazel eyes at him.

“How’s your day been, Andy?” Colin asked and brought his lengthy arm over my shoulder.

“I-It’s been so far, so good. And yours?”

“You’re lying. Tell me what happened.” Colin brilliantly noted.

“Malfoy was at it again. He’s like a shadow waiting for the perfect moment to attack. It’s almost getting to be scary at this point.” I sighed.

“I told you to call me or shout for help when this happens. He shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near you especially after he was caught in your room last month.” Colin spoke.

I noticed that just the mention of the happening had upset him so I grasped his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s fine. I’m sure that after today he’s gotten the very clear message. I’ll be alright, okay?” I tried to assure him.

“It’s not alright. I’ll start walking with you to every class and in be-”

“And what of yours? You can’t be tardy!”

“I don’t care. As long as I know you’re safe, it doesn’t matter. You’ve heard the rumors. Malfoy is dangerous. His whole family has been linked to the mob and knowing him, he’s just not a good person.” Colin continued to rant.

“I know, I know. I just don’t want you to get in trouble over something so stupid. But I like that you care.” I responded with a light kiss in his cheek.

”I love you, Andy.” He said for the first time.

This shocks even me and I stop in the hall to stare at the tall boy.

“Y-You do?”

“I do. I love you.” He reiterated.

“I love you, too.”

At the sound of those words, Colin takes my hand and pulls me impossibly close to his wide form and with his free hand he tucks my loose stands of hair behind my ear.

“I love you.” He repeated with heartwarming adoration.

Finally the sweet boy leans down and captures my eager lips with his and softly pushes me against the nearby wall of the empty corridor.

His hand is firmly planted in my hair as the other was now getting a tight grip on my hip that pushed itself ever closer to him.

It was me who made the bold move of stroking my tongue against his gentle lips that swiftly opened up and allowed my entrance. Colin tasted like soft baked chocolate cookies with a hint of mint that overwhelmed my senses and sent sparks down my back at the intensity of it.

And all too quickly was the kiss over when Colin was ruthlessly ripped away from me by an unforeseen force.

“Colin!” I gasped.

Standing over his equally frustrated form was Draco Malfoy with his foot harshly placed on his chest keeping him from moving.

“Malfoy, get lost. Get off of him!” I shrieked through the hall.

Instead the bastard threw himself down on Colin and sent punch after punch into his perfect face, each strike breaking my heart.

“Malfoy, stop!” I shouted, curious as to why no one could even hear me.

Quickly, I ran forward and grabbed him by his stiff shoulders and attempted to pull him off of my helpless boyfriend. He was quick to turn with one hand and shove me back resulting in my hard tumble across the floor.

Without so much as a glance my way he continued to pummel into Colin’s face and there was so much blood that it almost made me sick. I could barely recognize the sweet face that was desperately looking towards me.

“Draco please!” I screeched and shocked the both of us at my rare usage of his first name.

Still after a brief pause, that did nothing to stop him.

“I’m begging you, Draco, please. Stop it, just stop it. I-I’ll tell no one of it, please! I’ll do anything. Just stop!” I screamed once more.

I could already feel my voice begin to grow hoarse.

Suddenly Draco turned to me with a frightening glint in his pale green eyes that left me with an unsettling feeling.

It was then that I noticed that his assault had stopped and I was eternally grateful at the moment.

“Anything?” His husky voice asked.

“Y-Yes, I’ll do your homework for months. I-I’ll help you with exams. A-And even your lau-”

“Tomorrow. Meet me in the Central Hall alone. I’m taking you out.” He offered instead.

“W-What?”

“You want your precious boyfriend to live to see another day? Go out with me tomorrow night. It’s either that or say your final words before I beat him to a bloody pulp.” He said all too casual as if we were discussing the weather.

“Malfoy, thi-”

“I liked it when you called me Draco.”

“D-Draco, this is nonsense. You’re talking about murder. Just leave us be. We won’t tell anyone. I just don’t see you that way, please.” I tried to reason with the psychopath.

“That’s not the answer I was looking for.” He said before abruptly standing and raising a foot before stomping on Colin’s stomach.

“No!”

Again, he raised his foot only to kick him in his side resulting in a painful groan from Colin.

“Okay! D-Draco, okay. Tomorrow, we can go out.” I finally surrendered.

“Brilliant. Now shall I walk you to your dorm?” He casually asked.

“N-No, he needs help.” I said before crouching before him and checking to find a slightly weak pulse.

“I’ll call security anonymously and he’ll be found in no time. Let’s go before they find a corpse instead.” Malfoy cruelly added.

“I’m so sorry, Colin. I love you so much.” I cried and left a lingering kiss on his head.

Malfoy came up behind me and yanked me into his side.

“Don’t be pathetic. He’ll be fine. He shouldn’t have touched what wasn’t his.”


End file.
